The Point of Union
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After closing the rifts, Richard and Kahlan have the opportunity to start their lives together, if only they can overcome the next wave of obstacles.
1. Chapter 1

He crawled into the bed, withholding a low moan as he lost himself within the warm blankets. Kahlan was sleeping in the center of the bed, just as she always did when he didn't go to bed with her. Inching closer, he wrapped an arm around her waist and grinned as she laid her arm over his and pulled him closer. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, Richard took in a deep breath to savor the scent that could only come from her. She had washed her hair with the soap he had bought her, knowing instantly that the smell was one that could only come from something so beautiful.

She shifted her body, turning her head to look at him. "I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow night."

He smiled widely, "Then why are you naked?"

"You took all of your shirts," she said softly. She had been sleeping in one of his shirts since they returned to Aydindril, finding them comforting when he was away.

Moving her onto her back, he ran his left hand over her stomach. "What happened to my last one?"

She grinned widely. "My seamstress said it was beyond repair." Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her right hand and slowly pushed her fingers up into his hair. "How did it go?"

Shaking his head, he lowered his face to hers. "I don't want to talk about it just yet."

Understanding his words, she leaned up and connected their lips. Their kiss was filled with passion, their time apart being harder on them than either would admit. He snaked his hands over her, rediscovering the softness of her skin as he pushed his tongue past her lips. She welcomed it freely, desperately and passionately; needing him as much as he needed her. His clothes were tossed from the bed quickly, removing the only thing keeping their bodies from joining. She held him close, gasping his name as he brought her higher and higher. It was perfect.

He needed her. She was the only one who could rid his mind of his thoughts, who could make him feel like nothing could go wrong. With Kahlan, he was safe. Dropping his weight upon her, he panted, trying to find his breath as she ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted to say something, to tell him that that everything would work out, but she didn't know what had happened. From the way he clung to her, she knew it hadn't gone well.

Lifting his head, he rolled onto his side, not wanting to crush her. She turned instantly, pushing herself against him as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck. She loved moments like this, when they were pressed against each other, naked. It was the only time she felt completely safe.

"I think I've made a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

Releasing a soft sigh, he pulled her closer, needing her in order to continue. "I can't be what everyone expects me to be, Kahlan. I'm not Lord Rahl."

"No, you're not." She leaned back, taking his face in her hands. "You are not the Lord Rahl they expect you to be. You're kind, generous; you're a better leader and you're going to help these people. You're nothing like they expect you to be. You're better."

He kissed her briefly, relieved and comforted by her words. "Thank you."

Grinning widely, she traced a few of her fingers across his chest and inched closer. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I made a fool out of myself. It was starting to feel like I've turned into someone else and I- I lost it." He sighed, "I yelled at Cara, dismissed half of the army and terrified the people."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. We arrived and it felt- I felt like by taking his place, I would become like him."

Nodding, she smiled warmly. She loved that he didn't want to change, that he didn't have a hunger for the throne, but was willing to do what he could to keep peace within his land. "Do you want to be like him?"

It wasn't a question that needed to be answered, but he did anyway. "No."

"Then you won't be. Richard, you are the only person who can do this. You can make things better for your people and be a ruler they can count on."

"So can you. Kahlan, you were raised for this, taught how to be a leader and I-"

"You were too and because you don't want it, that makes you perfect for it."

"I don't want to disappoint anyone," he whispered honestly. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to disappoint her, but he knew what she would say.

"You don't have to do it, Richard."

Smiling, he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was almost lying on top of him. "Yes, I do. It would be the same as me telling you that you don't have to be a Confessor."

"It is who we are."

"I don't think I will ever be the leader you are."

"You're right," she teased. "You'll be better."

******

Kahlan watched him as he slept, his eyes moving rapidly beneath their shield as he dreamed. She felt him move around constantly throughout the night, telling her that he still struggled with his new power. She had no doubt that he would be good at it, but it would be difficult to get him to see it that way. All he ever wanted was to live a simple life. He wanted to spend his days in the woods and then come home to his wife and children, not sit on a throne and rule hundreds of people. Many days, she wasn't sure that the life he had with her was what he wanted.

She had grown more and more afraid of what was going to happen since he decided to go to the People's Palace. She heard the servants talking, even though they stopped when she would enter the room. They thought that she was crazy for allowing him to stay with her, for bedding a man who was not claimed as her mate, nor her husband. She often wondered what it would be like to call him her husband, but she would always dismiss the thought from her mind, thinking that it would only lead down a path she could not take. Confessors have never married. They took a man as their mate out of duty, not love and isn't that what marriage was about?

As she shifted closer to him, she began to worry that everything around her was changing. Richard was different, in small ways, but this was only the beginning. With a little more time, he would be gone. The image terrified her. Without thought, she moved into his arms, the need to hold and touch him overwhelming her. The feeling that swept over her while lying in his arms was something she had never hoped for, always afraid of being disappointed. At times, she would swear that they were made for each other.

Their bodies seemed to complete the other as though they were separate parts of the same mold. His arms wrapped around her instantly, drawing her impossibly closer as though it was second nature to him. She could feel his heart pounding quickly beneath her head, telling her that he had awakened. Kahlan didn't move, hoping that he would fall asleep once again. After a few moments, she lifted her head and looked down at him with a smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Grinning, he nodded his head. "I know; I don't mind."

Lifting herself from his chest, she attempted to return to her previous position, but he wouldn't let her out of his arms. "You just returned, you should get some sleep."

He laughed, surprising her as her body bounced against his. "You're lying in my arms, naked. I don't think I will be getting any sleep." It was then that he saw it, all the worry and fear written upon her face as she looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied quietly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

A small smile formed on her lips as he traced a small circle on her back with his fingers. He always knew how to comfort her, how to make her feel like nothing else existed outside of them. "You."

"Not good thoughts," he said quietly, stopping his fingers as he waited for her to tell him he was wrong. She remained silent. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong; I just couldn't help but think about what happens when you go back to the People's Palace."

He smiled warmly and began retracing the circle on her back. "I'll come back to you. I'll come home." He watched her for a moment and sighed. "That's not what you're worried about is it? You were wondering if I would want to come back."

"Nothing is holding you here."

"You are. Kahlan, I'm not going to leave you. I could never- When I was there, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every night in that bed, I couldn't sleep." He smiled and closed his eyes for a moment. "I missed your smell, your skin against mine... I wanted to be with you, all I wanted was to come home to you. It was one of the things I yelled at Cara about."

"She said that you should stay there?"

"How could I? Kahlan, you're my home. I can't be away from you and survive." Shaking her head, she pulled out of his arms and laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling while she thought. He was suddenly laying on his side, his left arm draped over her stomach in an attempt to be closer to her. "I love you Kahlan." She remained quiet, causing him to grow more concerned. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, looking over at him. "Sometimes I can't get my mind to quiet."

Leaning his head down to her, Richard slowly moved his hand over her, watching as her eyes fell closed. "Marry me."

Her eyes opened and met his in confusion. "What?"

"I've wanted to ask you for so long."

"Why didn't you?" she questioned softly.

He sighed and laid down on his back. "I was embarrassed. A woods guide asking the Mother Confessor to be his wife is-"

"Beautiful," she stated as she rolled over to look at him. "I thought that you didn't want to be with me."

Reaching up, he laid his right hand against her cheek. "I never wanted you to feel that way." She pulled back and moved him with her, making them lay in the position they were in before. "What-"

"Ask me again."

He grinned at the smile on her face. It was wide, one he was sure he was the only one to ever see. "Kahlan, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she beamed. "I will marry you."

The moment the words left her lips, she kissed him. All doubts and fears leaving her instantly as his hands began to explore her body. It thrilled her, his hands on her body, she would never be able to explain how it felt when he touched her. He trailed his lips down her neck, sliding his tongue across her skin with a low moan as she pulled him closer. They never wanted to leave each other's arms and now, they never had to.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's beautiful," Richard said as he walked through the door. Kahlan was standing in the corner of the room, looking into a full length mirror as she ran her hands over the smooth and silky fabric of what could be her wedding dress. It was a beautiful shade of blue, one that made her eyes stand out even more than usual.

Turning around to face him, she smiled widely. "You're supposed to be with Cara."

Looking around the room, he grinned at the large piles and long racks of different colored cloth and dresses that filled the room. "I missed you." Crossing the room quickly, he grabbed her hand to keep her from retreating away to change. "Did you try all of these on?"

"No," she laughed, looking over it all. "But I did try on a lot of them."

Pulling her into his arms, he locked his fingers together at her lower back, holding her firmly against him. "Is this the one you like?"

Shaking her head, she leaned back, allowing a small amount of space to come between them so that she could rest her hands against his chest. "I haven't decided yet. It feels odd to be wearing something different."

"Are you going to try anymore?" He grinned, hoping that he would get the answer he wanted.

"If you stay in here, the moment I begin to change, we're going to end up in the bed."

"The bed's covered with dresses."

She smiled shamelessly, locking their eyes as she began to pull at his shirt. "They can be moved."

"Spirits," he whispered as she grabbed the top of his pants and pulled him against her, releasing a low moan that told him of her desires.

He pulled at her dress, lifting it above her knees as he pushed her back against the marble wall. Once her back hit the cold stone, he lifted her feet from the floor and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing against her as their lips collided. His body ached for hers, his mind fighting the urge to rip the dress from her body and claim her. She pulled him closer, rubbing herself against him as she laid her head back against the wall. He kissed down her neck, wishing that he had removed her dress the moment he had the chance.

Reaching between them, she made quick work on the laces of his pants, and instantly began pushing them down with her legs. He carried her to the bed, lowering her slowly as he pushed a few of the dresses from their bed. The sound of the blue dress ripping went unnoticed as they lost themselves within the sheets.

Kahlan fell upon him; smiling as she gasped for air. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, making sure that she couldn't move from him. "I hope you didn't have your heart set on that dress."

Lifting her head in confusion, she looked down at his smiling face. "Why?"

Motioning to the ceiling with his head, he let out a light laugh. "Because I think part of it is hanging from the roof frames."

She didn't look up. Instead, she grinned and returned her head to his chiseled chest. "If it couldn't survive this, it wasn't the right one."

"I liked the color."

"Me too."

Running his fingers through her hair, he shifted his body beneath her, making her cling tighter to him to keep from falling onto the bed. "You looked beautiful in it." He felt her smile against him before she rolled onto her side. "Don't go too far," he said with a grin as he watched her sit up and pull a blanket up to her chest.

"What would you think of a small wedding?"

"I thought it wasn't an option."

Turning around to face him, she sighed. "It's never been done before, a Confessor getting married and everyone expects so much out of it, but I-"

"You don't?"

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. She didn't care if the only people there were the two of them, but she knew that the council would never allow it. It was a miracle to them and they wanted to make it known to everyone. "I don't want it to turn into something that's about everyone else."

He nodded his head and reached out for her, pulling her toward him as he moved closer. "It's only about you and me. Everyone else, they're only there to celebrate us," he smiled widely at his own words. "They're coming to watch-"

A smile came to her lips as well, unable to keep from imagining it. "A miracle," she said softly, staring off into the nothingness of the room.

"That's true," he told her quietly, resting his head on her shoulder as he tightened his arms around her waist. "Finding love like this, it's a miracle."

Looking over to him, she grinned. "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"I should get back to the dresses."

As she began to move out of his hold, he ran his hands over her stomach, keeping her still long enough for him to get closer. He brushed his lips against her shoulder, kissing her lightly as his hands continued to move slowly over her. She leaned backward, allowing him full access to her as she gave a low moan. Richard lowered her to the bed and crawled over her. Holding his head to her chest, she lifted her back in an attempt to get closer, their contact never enough. Running his left hand down her side, he grabbed and lifted her leg, making it easier for him to settle between them.

He withheld a laugh as she hooked her legs around him, trying to pull him roughly against her. She threw her head back, as his hand disappeared between her legs, a loud cry of pleasure fleeing her lips. She grabbed the sheets beneath her, pulling as she pushed harder against his hand. With a loud moan of his name, she pulled him from her and pushed him onto his back as she crawled over him. She connected their lips as she pushed against him, thriving on the passion of his hands roaming her body. Her name was lost within him as she settled over him, moving slowly as he held her hips to steady her.

He clung to her, panting, grunting as he tried to keep going, his body on the edge of release as he watched her. Her hair flowed around her, strands of it sticking to the sweat that covered her as she quickened her pace. It was nearly over, he couldn't hold on any longer, but he couldn't let go without her. Grabbing her breasts, he gave her the final push and she was gone. The release of her magic fled with him, making his moment of pleasure even more intense. Her name left his lips as he pulled her down against him.

He loved having her lay against him, the pressure of her body against his always seeming to make it all last longer. If she remained still, he was able to remain within her for a few extra moments. She smiled against his chest as she listened to the pounding of his heart, racing as quickly as her as they continued to find their breaths. Lifting her head, she grabbed his face and kissed him, realizing that it had been too long since she had. His fingers lightly grazed her back, making her shiver with a sudden coolness. She rolled off of him too quickly; he had to turn onto his side in an attempt to keep their contact.

"Why do you do that?" he asked softly.

"What?"

Lifting himself onto his elbow, he looked down at her and waited for her to open her eyes. "After we make love, you roll off of me and turn away. Then, after a few minutes, you allow me to hold you."

"I do?"

"Yes."

Shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"That's not an answer." He told her softly, waiting for her to tell him the truth.

Looking past his face, she stared up at the blue fabric hanging from the ceiling. "I'm not sure that I have an answer."

"Yes, you do."

Releasing a sigh, she returned her eyes to his and tried to find the right words. "It's not that I don't want you to hold me, I do. I just- I don't want you to think that I-" She sat up in frustration, moving far enough away from him to clear her mind. "I pressured you into asking me to marry you; I didn't want-"

"No you didn't. Kahlan, you didn't pressure me into asking you. You gave me the courage to do what I've wanted to do for so long."

"I didn't want you to think that I was weak," she continued as though he hadn't spoken. If she paused long enough to think about what he had said, she would never have the courage to tell him the truth.

"What do you mean?" Looking back to him, she shook her head, asking silently for him not press it any farther. "Kahlan?"

"Sometimes, I don't ever want to let go of you."

"That doesn't make you weak, Kahlan."

Sighing, she dropped her shoulders, slouching as she covered herself with part of their blanket. "Of the other women you have been with, if they were to-"

"You're not the other women." He knew what she was saying and he couldn't allow her to continue. "When I am with you, I want to be with you. I want to hold you until I can no longer move." Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her against him and then laid back, moving them almost in the exact position that they were in just before. "Do you feel this?" he asked her through a whisper. "I love this. This is- I could lay like this forever, but not with anyone else. This is you and me."

"I didn't want to hold onto you too tightly."

Tightening his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head, imagining the look on her face. "You can hold onto me as tightly as you want."

"That's not what I meant," she said sadly, even though she smiled.

"I know, but I mean it."

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked down onto his peaceful face. His eyes were closed and there was a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Kahlan," he said as he met her eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I hurt you."

"I didn't understand. You can talk to me-"

"I know. I just... I don't understand half of the things that run through my mind. Everything is new to me." He beamed, his smile spreading across his face to show nearly all of his teeth. "What?"

"Nothing," he said trying to fight his smile. "I was- I'm glad that I'm the first man you've loved."

"Me too."

The people of Aydindril moved busily around them, going on with their day as Lord Rahl and his faithful Mord'Sith searched for the perfect wedding gift. It was early in the morning, the sun having only been shining for an hour. Richard had awoken early and snuck out of their room, desperate to find the perfect gift for the woman he loved. He would have gone alone, but Cara was in the courtyard when he stepped out of the palace. There was no stopping her from walking beside him.

"The council agreed to this?" Cara asked in shock. She grew up in the midlands and knew that the council threw a large party when the Mother Confessor chose a mate and knew that a marriage would bring more to it. They wouldn't like her decision to make it smaller.

Grinning at his friend, Richard shook his head. "I don't think she gave them a choice." Coming to a stop in the middle of the city, he looked around them and sighed. "How am I supposed to find something she will like?"

Rolling her eyes, the Mord'Sith turned around. "She'll like anything you bring her."

Stepping over to one of the venders, he looked at all of the jewelry that covered his table and cart. He couldn't picture Kahlan wearing any of it. They were beautiful, but not something she would buy for herself. And with that thought, he wondered if one of them would be the perfect gift.

"Lord Rahl," A large man said as he stepped closer to the table. "I will not waste your time with these worthless jewels, they are not worthy of such a woman as the Mother Confessor, unless," he added softly as to keep others from hearing. "It is not she who you make purchase."

Locking eyes with the man, Richard straightened his back. "I would buy for no other woman."

"Apologizes my Lord, I assumed the Mord'Sith was yours." The man stared down at the wood of his cart, afraid of a punishment for his words.

"The Mother Confessor is the only woman Lord Rahl beds," Cara stated as though it was an insult to think otherwise. "Show him what you have to offer."

Richard nearly smiled, before he caught himself. "I can't get her something like this. She has no use for jewels." Stepping back, he looked around them once more in the hopes of something speaking to him.

He wanted desperately to find the right gift, something that would make her smile and ease her from the heavy stress she had been experiencing, if only for a few moments. Everything around them seemed unworthy to be presented to her. Nothing could come close to showing her what it was meant to. It then became clear to him that her gift wouldn't be something he had bought. With a smile, Richard turned and began walking toward the forest, the only place, other than her arms, that he was able to think clearly.

Cara followed closely, waiting for him to tell her what he was doing. It amused her, watching him sigh in frustration as he traced his fingers over the thick, rough bark of the trees. She didn't understand why it was so important to him to find the right gift or even why he wanted to give her one at all. The couple was full of things she didn't understand.

"Cara, what do you think?"

"If you gave her a handful of dirt, she would love it."

Grinning, he shook his head at his friend. "I can't give her dirt."

"You can give her anything you want."

"I want it to mean something, it has to be perfect."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes," she answered with a nod.

"I don't know what to do, everything is different here. Kahlan is so much more than anyone I've ever met and I can't help but feel that I haven't done enough. I'm marrying her and I feel like- Cara, how could…" He wanted to ask her how she could want to marry him, but he knew what his friend would say. "I don't think that I would find what I'm looking for around here."

"There's another village over the hills, we can look there."

He thought for a moment, hoping for an idea that never came. "No, let's go back to the palace. Kahlan will be wondering where I am."

"She has a meeting with the council; she will not notice you are gone until it's over."

Richard smiled, "She knew I was gone the moment I left."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting in a large chair, Kahlan stared out of the window and brought a red berry to her lips. The meeting with the council had heated and in the hopes of remaining calm, she excused herself to their room. She was in a green dress, one of her favorites out of the wedding gowns she had tried on. There were only a few left and she was beginning to wonder if any of them were the right one. A smile came to her lips as she remembered the look on his face as he entered the room a few days ago, when she had first began to try them on. He liked the dress as much as she did and the proof still hung from the ceiling above their bed. She looked over to it, grinning widely as she began to eat another strawberry.

She stopped the cleaning staff from removing it, ignoring their knowing glances at each other. She loved to look up at it at night and remember that afternoon they had spent in bed together. After a few moments, she returned her eyes to the window and looked out, a wide smile coming to her lips as she saw Richard and Cara enter the gates of the palace. In a few minutes, he would come through their door and for an instant, she hoped for a repeat of a few days before. She sucked on the berry, closing her eyes as its flavor took over her.

The door opened and she jumped, knocking the plate of fruit onto the floor. She gave a light laugh as she turned around to look at him. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a laugh of his own.

Shaking her head, Kahlan bent down and began picking up the fruit. "I know." He kneeled down beside her and began helping her place the fruit back onto the plate. "What?" she questioned as she realized that he was staring at her.

"You- You look beautiful."

"You've said that before, about a few of these dresses," she said teasingly.

Meeting her eyes, he grabbed her hands. "I wasn't talking about the dress."

Pulling her hands free, Kahlan grabbed his face and pulled him to her, kissing him. His tongue pushed passed her lips, savoring the mixed flavor of her and the strawberries. Moving closer, she pushed into him, trying to deepen their kiss as he moved his hands down her back. She pushed him to his back and tried to move over him, giving a low growl of frustration as she struggled against the dress. Nearly laughing, Richard broke their kiss and sat up, turning her slightly so that he was able to unlace her dress.

As the dress fell from her shoulders, he brought her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, he took in a deep breath and leaned back as he slowly moved his hands over her chest and stomach. He could feel her heart pounding beneath his touch, bringing a wide smile to his lips. Pushing up into his hands, she grabbed his hands and tried to move them where she wanted them. Closing his eyes, he let the sounds of her moans to guide him completely.

She could feel his desire against her lower back, being ignored as she gasped his name and withered beneath his touch. His fingers worked swiftly, matching her own rhythm as she shamelessly took what he offered. As his tongue slid across her shoulder, her magic pushed through him, reclaiming what already belonged to her as she cried out in pleasure. His fingers continued to move, slowly bringing her down from her high. Panting, she turned around and began unlacing his pants, thriving off of the low moan that vibrated her tongue against his neck.

Moving to lay over her, he kicked off his boots and allowed her to push his pants from his waist and free him. Burying himself within her, Richard held her leg beside his waist as he reconnected their lips. With her legs wrapping around him, she lifted herself to meet him, matching his speed in full while encouraging him for more. His head fell to her shoulder with a grunt as he emptied himself within her, his release taking nearly all of his strength.

Resting his head on her chest, he pushed his arms against her side and took in several ragged breaths. "Do you want me to move?" he asked softly, knowing how she usually wanted a moment away from him.

Shaking her head, she brought her hands to his head and pushed her fingers into his hair. "No."

"Have you found the dress?"

She smiled and looked above the bed. "I did, but it's no longer an option."

Lifting his head, he followed her gaze. "What if it was?"

"What do you mean?"

Smiling widely, Richard shifted above her as he attempted to get up. "I have something for you."

Tightening her hold on him, she met his eyes. "I don't want to let go of you yet."

Rolling onto his side, he brought her closer, trying to keep her against him as he reached over to the bed for a blanket. "How did the meeting with the council go?" he asked as he covered them both. Her silence brought his eyes back to her in concern before he realized she had fallen asleep.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her smoothly to their bed and gently laid her down before pulling his pants back on. Quietly, he went back for the dress she had been wearing and laid it over the back of the chair that sat before one of the windows. Bringing the plate of strawberries back onto the table, he licked his lips, remembering the taste of them on hers. Without thought, he lifted one to his mouth and took a slow bite as he looked back to the bed. A part of him wanted to wake her, but the other insisted that she needed the sleep.

Her change in sleeping pattern did not go unnoticed to him and seeing her rest was a relief. She rarely found the time to sleep, the council being sure to keep her busy when she wasn't tending to her people's needs. And in their bedroom, sleep was never on her mind until she could no longer keep her eyes open. He, of course, didn't mind until he found her asleep in her office. He hated seeing her so exhausted. At first he had assumed that it was what the council wanted to talk to her about, but a few of their servants had informed him otherwise. He wondered how she was able to handle it all so well, from the pressures from the people and the council to him and their upcoming marriage.

Cara had joked about what would happen when it all became too much for her. He had laughed at first, finding it ridiculous to think that Kahlan would ever snap in anyway, but his friend seemed to make a sound argument. She was far from it, but he wanted to keep an eye on her, make sure everything was all right and try to help when she became overwhelmed. Their room had become her safe haven; she had told him that she was tired and wanted to do something exciting and so came the countless number of dresses that filled their room. He liked to watch her as she tried on dress after dress, seeing the smile that spread across her face as she stepped in front of the mirror.

It was normal for most women to own and wear more than one dress, but she was only to wear the white dress of the Mother Confessor. He suspected that it made her feel like all of the other women as she, at last, was getting to experience what they all did. His thoughts brought his eyes to the blue fabric hanging above their bed, making him hold back a laugh at the memory. It had surprised him when she asked for it to remain, but after everything they had gone through, he agreed that it would be nice to have something to remind them of what they had. Her words had echoed in his head as he figured out what to give her. It was perfect.

"Richard?" He met her eyes with a smile, dropping the last strawberry onto the plate. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

His smile widened as he nodded. "You were tired."

Sitting up, she looked at the floor quickly. "The dress?"

"It survived," he told her as he lifted it from the back of the chair. "But it's not the right one either."

Falling back onto her arms, she grinned. "It's not? Why not?"

Raising a single finger, he walked over to the door and picked up a large box that she didn't remember seeing him with. "Because I have the perfect one, here."

If it was possible, her smile widened in anticipation as he approached her. From the look in her eyes, he knew that she knew exactly what was in the box and it made him even more eager to give it to her. He pulled back as she reached for it, making her lean forward in an attempted to retrieve it.

"Richard!" Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he allowed her to take the box into her hands and open it. For a moment he grew scared that he had done the wrong thing and wanted to take it all back, but the look on her face told him that he had done the right thing. "How?" she asked as she lifted it out of the box.

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. "What do you think?"

Looking up from the dress, she beamed. "It's even more beautiful than the first one."

"It's exactly like the first one," he corrected her softly.

Shaking her head, she laughed. "No, the first one is in pieces." She folded the dress and laid it back inside of the box. He was just about to ask her if something was wrong when she looked up and reached out for him. "I don't want it to meet the same fate."

******

The moon was rising in the sky, making the air cooler as they walked through the palace. Kahlan had gone back to meet with the council and Richard had just returned from his evening hunt. She met him at the stables, not wanting to waste any time in getting the information out. It was exciting to her, the Mord'Sith had wondered what it would be like to have these two men in the same room and now she would find out. She was sure there would be blood.

"Her father?" Richard questioned in confusion.

The blonde nodded and stepped closer, lowering her voice. "He's waiting to see her in the courtyard."

"Have told her?"

"No, he wants to see you first."

"All right." His mind raced as he wondered if he should bring Kahlan. She would want to know why her father was there, but then again, he wanted to speak with him alone. "Wait a few minutes and then find her."

Cara nodded and came to a stop, motioning with her head where the other man was waiting. From where she stood, she could watch it all and he wouldn't know. He walked on without her, his hand gripping the handle of the Sword of Truth. By the time he reached the other man, his anger would be fueled. This was going to be worth watching, she could feel it in her bones.

"You must be him."

"Who?" Richard asked coldly, unable to speak any other way.

The older man crossed his arms. "The man willing to condemn himself to the Mother Confessor." Richard remained silent. "I lost years of my life with one of them."

"I've wasted my life without her."

Stepping closer, the older man's face hardened as he stared into the Seeker's eyes, "How can you be so foolish? She is poison and will destroy everything that you are."

Richard smiled, surprising them both. "You're wrong. Kahlan is not poison, life without her is."

"You don't know what it's like," he insisted. "Confession is not something you take willingly."

"I've been confessed before," he said simply. He looked at her father with pity, wishing that he could see how wonderful his daughter was. "When I was confessed, the way I felt about the Confessor who touched me is the way I've always felt about Kahlan. I want to be with her, I've never wanted anything more."

"Then you are a fool."

"I'd be a fool if I didn't love her. It is you who is the fool. How can you not see it? Kahlan is- She's everything a parent wants their child to be and you are too filled with hatred to see it. You blame her for something she did not do."

"She is a Confessor. They are all the same. Monsters. She will take you, mate with you and then use you as she sees fit."

Shaking his head, he sighed in realization. Her father would never understand. "She may be a Confessor, but she is not a monster. She is the kindest woman I've ever known. And when we are married-"

Fredrick stepped back in confusion. "Confessors do not get married."

"No, but Kahlan will. We love each other and we will spend the rest of our lives together."

"Are you not afraid of her magic?"

"Her magic can't make me love her more than I already do. I wanted her to confess me, to help me love her the way that she deserves."

Locking eyes with Richard, the other man frowned. "I will speak to my daughter now."

"Father?" They could see the surprise on her face as she slowly stepped into view. "Why are you here?" She stopped just behind Richard, grabbing his wrist for comfort.

"I came to talk this foolish man out of becoming your mate, only to learn that he is wanting to be your husband."

"Richard is not foolish," she said calmly, noticing her father's gaze fall to their hands. "Why are you here?"

"I just told you."

"You're lying. You have spoken with Richard, but it is not why you came."

Nodding his head, Fredrick stepped closer and ignored the Seeker's presence. "I will speak with you alone. Tell your mate to give us a few minutes."

She was offended and didn't attempt to hide it as she pushed back her shoulders and lifted her head. "He is not my mate and I-"

"No Kahlan, it's all right. I'll wait in our room."

Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he smiled and walked away. He knew her well enough to know that she was able to handle the situation and if needed, Cara would step out from behind the pillar that had hid her from the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Richard sat in the chair in front of the window, looking around their room. Before they had left, Kahlan had boxed up the remaining dresses and hung the one he had bought her on the front of their changing barrier. She had made sure that it was visible from every inch of their room. He had been afraid that it wouldn't fit her, he could only guess as the woman asked him questions. At his request, she tried it on, walking out in front of the bed with a grin spread across her face. It was a perfect fit.

He leaned back in the chair with a sigh, hoping that she was all right. She had told him what had happened when he was with Nicci. He noticed how uneasy she had become since seeing her father and at times, his hand on her arm was the only thing that comforted her. Looking into his eyes again had caused more pain than she would admit, but he knew why. She remembered everything he had done to her and her sister and even though she wanted to give him a second chance, a part of her wasn't ready to forgive him.

Standing, he made his way to the door, shocked when he opened it to find two servants standing before him. "We're sorry to bother you Lord Rahl, but neither you nor the Mother Confessor were at dinner and the wizard asked that we bring this to you."

Stepping to the side, he let the women bring in their food. They moved swiftly, both looking at the blue wedding dress before leaving with a quick bow as he walked to the food. He still wasn't used to it yet, people bowing and speaking to him as though he was more important. It made Kahlan laugh when he would fidget and look away in discomfort. She was raised with it, expected it, but he felt low in comparison.

"Did they save us any desert?"

Richard turned around at her soft voice. Her face was calm with a small smile, confusing him. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Shaking his head, he walked toward her. "No you're not."

Giving him a small smile, she laid her hand on his arm. "Right now, I am fine."

He understood instantly. She hadn't yet processed what had happened, but once she did, she would need him. "I think they saved us a slice of cake."

"Vanilla?"

"Chocolate," he replied with a laugh. "There's strawberries as well."

She smiled widely and pushed past him. "You did eat all of the ones I had left this afternoon."

Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as she bit into a red berry. "I wanted to taste them again."

"Again?" she questioned as she turned her head to look at him.

Kissing her, he pushed his tongue past her lips to once again taste the sweetness of the strawberries on hers. She turned in his arms and pulled back, bringing her fingers to his lips and letting him eat the rest of the berry.

"It's not as sweet."

Biting her lower lip, she sat down in the chair and looked over the food. She hadn't eaten since the plate of fruit from earlier and her stomach was beginning to growl, loudly. Grabbing a thick, round roll, she tore off a large piece and pushed it into her mouth, chewing quickly in the hopes of silencing her stomach. Lifting a spoon, she started for the rice, frowning as Richard pulled the bowl away from her.

"The last time you ate this, you were sick for two days." She tilted her head and thought for a moment, trying to remember what he was talking about. "Dennee had just returned-"

"I forgot," she sighed. "Thank you."

Putting the bowl on the opposite end of the table, he pushed another toward her with a grin. The bowl was filled with meat and he loved the way she would inspect a piece before eating it. She never realized she was doing it until she caught him staring at her in fascination. He watched her as she stood and lifted her nightgown from their bed and began unlacing her white Confessor's dress. He was unable to move as the fabric fell to the floor.

Looking over to him, she grinned. "Will you help me?" Stepping backward, she waited for him to release her from her corset.

Slowly, he pulled the strings loose, glad that she had chosen to wear a different corset. He liked the other, but she was able to remove it herself; this one gave him the opportunity to do it for her. It had taken him longer to lace it after their activities that afternoon, but he didn't mind. With each moment, he was able to focus on the softness of her skin. She didn't let the leather fall to the floor as she usually did, but instead, she hugged it to her chest and stepped back to the bed. Abandoning the silk nightgown, she reached to his pillow and grabbed his shirt.

As she crawled into their bed, Richard lifted the desert plate from the table and brought it to the bed. "Save some for me," he told her as she instantly reached for the cake.

Bringing a bite to her mouth, she grinned. "You're going to have to hurry if you want any." His boots were kicked off quickly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I want my father to stay for the wedding."

Confused, he looked over his shoulder to her. "What?"

Meeting his eyes, she dropped her fork onto the plate and sighed. "He came to ask me to get his land back. I thought he was different, that maybe he had changed, but he hasn't."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan."

"I want him to stay."

Her words should have surprised him, but they didn't. She was sways trying to see the good in people and give them another chance, but in his opinion, Fredrick Amnell didn't deserve any more chances. "All right."

"You don't agree?"

"It's not my decision, but I think that you should think about it."

Lifting the fork, she brought another piece of cake to her mouth and sighed. "A father should be at his daughter's wedding."

"A father should want to be a part of his daughter's life. He shouldn't believe that she's some kind of monster and try to talk someone out of marrying her."

"My father will never be like other fathers."

Laying down, he rolled onto his side and faced her. "He's still your father. Kahlan, if you want him to stay-"

"I want to know what you think," she interrupted quietly. "I hoped he had come back for our wedding, but he didn't know until you told him."

"He may not have known, but it doesn't mean that he won't want to be there."

"He told me that if the day came and we were still going to get married, he would be gone."

Reaching over the plate of desert, he grabbed her hand, keeping her from eating the small bite on the fork. "He doesn't understand. When he heard that I was willing to marry you, he couldn't believe it. Kahlan, he only knows his own thoughts on Confessors. Never has he thought of someone loving one. If he attends our wedding, he will no longer be able to think that way."

"I don't think his mind can be changed so easily," she said softly, her eyes filling with tears.

Taking the fork from her hand, he pushed it into the remainder of the cake and then lifted the plate from the bed. She waited for him to say something that would make her feel better, the way he always did, but she wasn't sure that he could. As he brought the plate to the table, he looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"Maybe we don't need to change his mind."

"What do you mean?"

Crawling back onto the bed, he moved to lay over her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We're going to get married," he grinned. "Do you remember what you said a few days ago? How the council wanted to make it about something else and you- You wanted it to be about us and that's what it's going to be." She smiled and shifted beneath him, lifting her head to meet his lips. "It's going to be perfect, I promise."

******

Richard pushed through the afternoon crowd, hoping to find him before Kahlan did. The sun burned down upon them, making it easier for him to pretend the sweat on his brow was from the heat. Cara walked closely, not caring to help him find the Confessor's father. They had been searching the Aydindril Market for nearly an hour and they hadn't come across anyone who had seem him. He spent the majority of the time trying to find the right words to say.

"Why is she not asking herself?" Fredrick asked as he continued browsing the merchant's tables.

"She will," Richard said quickly. "And when she does, you will accept."

The older man stopped and turned around, angry that he was being told what to do. "Why would I do that?"

"Because she is your daughter and she wants you there. You owe her."

His words made him laugh, loudly, bringing the attention of the people around them to him. "I owe her nothing. It is she who owes me. Her mother took away years of my life!"

"And you got Kahlan and Dennee in return. What more could you want?"

"You think that having children who will grow up to destroy the lives of others is what a man wants to have?"

Shaking his head, Richard crossed his arms. "You don't know anything about your daughters. They help people, without them, Darken Rahl would have control over everyone. And I can't wait to have daughters of my own with Kahlan."

"As I have said, you are a fool. You cannot enjoy time with your children when you're confessed. Even being with the woman, no matter how beautiful, is tainted by their magic. All joys a man should have with a woman are taken away by the Confessor."

"There is no joy more than being with Kahlan."

Confused, the other man stepped forward. "You have already laid with her?" He didn't have to answer, the look on Cara's face said it all. "How have you not been confessed?"

"Her magic cannot take something that already belongs to her." Richard uncrossed his arms and stepped back, looking around for a moment while his words sunk into her father's mind. "You will agree to attend our wedding."

Fredrick smiled; it was almost like Kahlan's it shook the Seeker for a second. "If she asks, I will consider the offer."

Frowning, Richard nodded. "She will ask."

"What makes you believe she will?"

"It's important to her," he said softly. "Kahlan's always wanted to be like other women and she thinks that this is the only opportunity."

Fredrick studied his face for a few moments, unsure as to what it was he was seeing. "I will agree to the invitation," he said at last as he tore his eyes away from him. "I suppose it is time I was a father to her."

"Thank you."

******

"You talked to him already, didn't you?" she asked as she looked up from her desk. Richard was standing in the door way with a plate in his hands and a small smile on his lips. "What did he say?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

Dropping a handful of scrolls onto the desk, she grinned up at him. "Always."

Taking a step into her office, he extended his hands, offering her the contents of the plate. "Do you have time for a break?"

Nodding her head, her smile faded slightly. "What did my father say?"

He walked to the desk and laid down the plate, smiling as she reached for one of the slices of fruit. "He's going to come to our wedding."

"What?" She looked up in surprise, dropping a slice of orange back to the plate.

Tilting his head, he walked around the desk and sat down on the edge. "You didn't think he would come did you? That's why it upset you for wanting him to be there."

"I never thought that he would want to come." Looking up to him, she leaned back in her chair and smiled. "How did you get him to agree?"

Handing her an orange slice, he tossed a grape into his mouth. "I told him that it was important to you." She stared at him, waiting for him to continue, knowing that there had to be more. "He didn't agree right away."

Closing her eyes, she straightened her back in the chair and sighed. "He told you not to marry me, didn't he?"

"Not in so many words," he said quietly. "Kahlan, nothing he says will change the way I feel about you. I want to marry you and I don't think that he can understand." When she looked back to him, he smiled warmly. His smile could always melt away the sadness within her and he used it perfectly. "He's going to be at his daughter's wedding."

She couldn't stop the smile that came to her lips. He was right. Everything was going to be perfect and she knew that he would do anything to be sure that it was. Standing, she grabbed his face and pulled it toward her, connecting their lips at once. Taking hold of her waist, he pulled her against him, trying to be as close as possible. It wasn't the first time they found themselves in this position.

When they first returned home, Kahlan had so many things to finish and spent most of her time in her office. Every night, Richard would come and take her into his arms, leaving her work undone as they clung to each other in a fiery passion that consumed them. Now, as he held her against him, he found himself remembering the last time they had been in her office together and it fueled his desire. Releasing low moan, he pulled back and began unlacing her dress, quickly. Desperation flooded through his veins, his skin tingling in anticipation upon meeting hers. If he didn't have her soon, he would explode.

He took a few steps forward, trying to pin her against the wall so that he could get closer. She pulled him against her, pushing her fingers into his hair as opened her mouth to his eager tongue. He lifted her dress, sliding his hands over the soft skin of her thigh as she moved to wrap her legs around his waist. Abandoning her legs, he grabbed her face, trying to deepen their kiss as she took hold of his shirt and pulled.


	5. Chapter 5

Cara walked behind him, annoyed that he had brought her along with him while he completed the final tasks to prepare for his wedding. He smiled widely, humming softly as he pushed through the townspeople, eager to complete it all and get back to the woman waiting for him. For his last appointment, he was to have his wedding robes made. It made him nervous to think about wearing the colors of a Rahl, but it was the one condition the council had insisted on and by going along with them, he was able to give Kahlan the small wedding she wanted. He would do anything for her.

"Seeker!" Richard stopped at the familiar voice and turned around. "You were right," Fredrick said as he walked over to them. "She came to me this morning; asked me to be there at your wedding."

The softness of the man's face surprised him, question what had happened. "What did you tell her?"

"I did as you instructed," he told him at once. "I will not miss my daughter's wedding."

"I-"

"Don't worry Seeker, I did not tell her that you came to me."

Richard smiled, "I told her yesterday." Fredrick seemed surprised by his answer, but didn't say anything. "I don't keep secrets from Kahlan."

"It would be impossible, a Confessor will do what she must to-"

"She took one look at me and knew. Kahlan knows that I want her to have what she wants and will do everything I can to make sure it happens. She wants you at our wedding; now that you will be there, it will be everything she could ever dreamed of."

The laugh that escaped her father made Richard wince for an instant. "She could never dream of such. The thought would have been beaten from her as she grew. She may pretend that she knows what she wants, but she is a Confessor. She doesn't have any idea what to want or expect."

"I think she'll surprise you. She is far more than just a Confessor." Giving a small smile, Richard clapped his hand on the other man's arm and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I am expected at the seamstress's shop. I must be on my way if I am to be ready for tomorrow."

Nodding Fredrick stepped back, making sure to move far enough away that he lost contact with the Seeker. "Of course. The Mother Confessor wouldn't want you to be late, would she?"

"Can I ask you why you agreed to stay?" Richard asked as he reached out for the man.

The older man coughed through a laugh. "I saw you with her," he answered quickly. "It was as though she was only a woman. You took her without fear."

"I don't understand."

"The next time you wish to lie with my daughter again, make sure to move away from the window." Richard stood dumbfounded at his words, unsure as to what to say. "Do not worry, there were no others who witnessed your... Intimate moment." Looking to the Mord'Sith, who choked back a laugh, he raised his eyebrows and looked back to him. "I may not understand why you would care for her, but you have proven it to be true."

"I wish you could understand how much I love her."

"I loved someone once, I know it is." He frowned, shaking his head for a moment. "It is impossible to deny ones love, but as sure as I am that the sun will rise, one day you will awaken to find that she is nothing you desire."

"You're wrong. I hope that you're still here to see." He turned around quickly and walked away, leaving him to soak in his words.

******

Kahlan was sitting in the bath leaning forward as she ran the rag over her left shoulder. The scent of the trees suddenly began to fill her nose, bringing her eyes up from the water to the doorway. His mouth was open, his eyes locked on her as he leaned against the frame of the door. She could see a darkness in his eyes, a fear that she hadn't seen in a long time. Dropping the rag into the hot water, she moved to her knees at the edge of the tub, reaching out to him. Removing his shirt, he stepped toward her and kicked off his boots, his pants following just as quickly.

"What's wrong?" Stepping into the bath, he pulled her into his arms and squeezed his eyes shut. "Richard? You're scaring me..."

"I just- I just need to hold you right now."

His voice was soft with a light rasp in her ear, his breath warmed the side of her face as he hugged her chest to his. She straddled his thighs, letting him stretch out his legs in their long bathtub. The way he clung to her made her heart ache. He held her tightly, his fingers digging into her skin as though she would slip away from him at any moment. Something had happened after he last left her and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

Pushing her fingers up and into his hair, she began slowly stroking the top of his neck as she pulled slightly at the ends of his thick, brown hair. It was the only thing she could think of that might comfort him. Turning his head, he pushed his face into her neck and took in a deep breath, finding her scent calming. Her hair tickled his fingers on her back, the water making the silky strands sick firmly to his skin. Circling his fingers in the locks, he squeezed out the water, lifting her hair to find more to hide his fingers until his hand was against her head.

The water around them was hotter than usual, making him think for a moment. "How was your day?"

She didn't pull back and look at him like she wanted to. She could tell that he wasn't ready to let her go yet. "Long."

"I'm sorry that I missed your dinner break."

"It's all right," she whispered into his ear.

"I meant to be there."

Smiling against him, she nodded slowly. "I know."

Pushing her away slightly, he met her eyes. "Aren't you going to ask me why I wasn't there?"

"No," she answered quickly. "If you want to talk about it, you will."

Nodding, he brought his hands to her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "I saw your father today."

"What happened?"

"He saw us yesterday, through the window of your office." Her cheeks reddened instantly, a small smile crossing her lips. "You're not upset?"

"No," she said softly. "Should I be?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm embarrassed, but I- He didn't think that you could love me, that my magic wouldn't hurt you..."

He smiled with her, nodding his head in understanding. "And now he can't think that way." The smile fell from his face as he sighed. "Kahlan, he still thinks that one day I'm going to want to leave you."

"He's wrong."

"I know," he said breathlessly.

She knew now what had upset him, she could see it in his eyes and it pained her. "You started to think that I would want to leave you." Leaning back, she moved out of his arms, reaching over the edge of the tub for something to dry her.

"Kahlan-"

"The waters getting cold."

He grabbed her arm, keeping her in place as he tried to bring her back into his arms. "No, it's not."

"Richard, don't." The look in her eyes made him release her arm instantly. She hadn't look at him like this in so long, he had forgotten the pain. Wrapping a towel around her, she began walking away, not once looking back to him. "I have to finish my work."

He remained quiet as she dressed herself, waiting in hopes that she would turn and look at him, but she never did. It was the night before their wedding and he had just told her that he had doubts. How could he be so stupid? She had already been afraid that her father was right and now he gave her reason to.

******

The bath water was nearly ice cold as he stood up; he had remained within it in an attempt to keep her sent flowing around him. He knew that she wouldn't return that night. It would be hard for her to lay beside him with those thoughts running through her mind. If he was to make this right, he had to go to her.

Walking down the halls, he tried to figure out his words, knowing that they needed to be perfect and true in order to ease her mind. His feet froze before the closed door of her office, fear taking hold of him for a moment. His thoughts had led him down a path that he didn't know existed and now he had to face them with her. Opening the door, he found a small smile coming to his lips as his eyes fell upon her.

She was sleeping in the chair he had made her a few months earlier. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, knees pressed to her chest as she sat sideways. He could tell she had been crying, the tear stains still present on her cheeks, telling him that she hadn't been asleep long. Lifting her into his arms, he pushed his nose into her neck and took in a deep breath.

"It's just me..." he whispered as she began to stir, knowing that it would bring her back to sleep. Sitting down in the chair, he held her tightly to him, trying to make sure she was still comfortable. "I didn't mean to upset you," he told her softly. "I- I was standing in those red robes, staring at myself and I kept thinking... I am a woods guide and you're the Mother Confessor. How could someone like you be in love with a woods guide? Kahlan, I looked at myself in those robes and all of the sudden, I feared that I would become him- that I would become the monster we fought against and by doing that, I would lose you. How can you have such faith in me, think that I would be a great leader, when my brother nearly destroyed us all?"

He sighed, wishing that his words made sense and that his fears were rational, but they weren't. "I'm just afraid that one day, it will be you wakes up and realizes that I am not who you thought I was. And if you do, I- I cannot live without you."

"I've had the same fears in my mind, but about me."

His eyes flew to her face, shocked that she had been awake and heard his every word. "Kahlan-"

"I know how it feels Richard," she interrupted him softly, her right hand tracing over the small area of exposed skin on his chest. "I think about it every day. I- I fear it every day."

"Kahlan, I love you."

"I know," she replied quickly. "I know that you do, I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it when you hold me, but it doesn't keep me from fearing that one day it won't be there."

"It will always be there," he whispered.

"It wasn't in your eyes earlier tonight."

"But you knew it to be true when I held you."

Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Yes, but- It's not something that I am use to. I'm a Confessor, Richard. The eyes are where I find the truth."

"You're more than a Confessor, Kahlan."

Shaking her head, she shifted in his arms, moving so that she was able to hold him slightly. "Only to you, but I suppose, that is all that matters." She paused, seeming to think about what she was going to say next. "I'm sorry, I walked away from you earlier."

He smiled, easing the small fear that had crept up within her as he managed to bring her closer. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Grabbing his hand, she tightened his hold on her as she met his eyes. "You're not going to be like him, Richard."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, trying to understand. "How can you be sure?"

"Because I know you. You're nothing like him."

Looking at her, he frowned. "He's my family-"

"Am I like my father?"

"No-" he let out a light laugh, seeing her point as she grinned at him. "Tell me again?"

Her smile widened, knowing what it was he was referring to. "You can make things better for your people and be a ruler they can count on." Taking his face in her hands, she moved to straddle him. "You're nothing like him, Richard. You don't have anything to worry about and if you feel like you're changing-"

Kissing her quickly, he grinned. "I'm going to come home to you."

Lifting her into his arms, he stood, shaking his head as she attempted to put her feet on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to move you away from the window so I can kiss you properly." Her cheeks reddened at the thought, making way for the soft laugh that she let loose as he walked around her desk. Laying her onto the floor, he moved toward the door, looking back to her as she took hold of his arm. "I should lock the door."

Pulling him back to her, she stared up at him seductively. "It's late, everyone should be asleep."

Their lips connected as he crawled over her, their hands instantly pulling at the others clothes. The laces of her dress were untied quickly, each night together giving him more practice with them. After tossing his shirt away from them, she unlaced his pants, pulling him free within seconds. His lips trailed over her chin and down her neck, making their way to her chest as she pushed up against him. She pulled at his hair, trying to move his head where she wanted it while holding back a loud moan of pleasure as his hands worked over her body. The sounds of her moans and pants of his name echoed in his ears, making his movements quicken in passion.

Lifting her legs, she wrapped them around his waist and pulled him roughly against her, lifting herself to meet him with a loud moan. She brought his face back to hers, desperate to taste his lips once again before her release. His hands continued to roam over her, stopping only when she grabbed them and held them to her breasts. His heart raced faster and faster, thumping violently against his chest as pushed his face into her neck to focus. Another few thrusts and he would be gone; he wouldn't let go without her.

The low grunts in her ear, told her he was close, falling quickly with each moment. Lifting up her chest, she tightened her legs around him and pushed her head back, crying out in ecstasy. His body shook above hers, emptying within her as she pulled him close. Laying his head against her chest, Richard held onto her sides, closing his eyes as he focused on the beating of her heart. Running her fingers through his hair, she lowered her legs to the ground, letting out a low moan as her movements pulled him from her. Lifting himself from her, he pushed down the part of her dress that had been bunched up at her waist, wishing he had removed it completely.

Rolling them over, he hugged her against him, smiling widely. "We're getting married tomorrow."

"You don't have to wear the robes."

"Yes, I do. It's who I am."

Lifting her head, she looked down at his face. "You don't have to wear them; the council hasn't the right to ask that of you."

"It was their only request. I'm marrying the Mother Confessor; I should look respectable."

"Richard..."

"It will be perfect Kahlan, I promise."

Tracing her fingers along his jaw, she grinned. "You don't have to wear them for it to be perfect."

"What can I do to make it-"

"Be there," she said through a soft, sweet laugh.

"I wouldn't miss it."

Resting her head back on his chest, she smiled widely. "We're going to get married." His heart pounded beneath her ear, sharing the same excitement, passion and thrill that was within her.


	6. Chapter 6

The vision of her in her blue wedding dress, took the breath from his lungs. The room that was filled with people was suddenly empty and quiet, leaving only her in his sight. His eyes moved over her, taking in her beauty as she made her way to him. The smile on her face matched his completely, spreading from ear to ear. Her hair was pinned up, revealing the soft, porcelain skin of her neck; making his mouth run dry. Taking her hand, he stepped closer so that their sides were touching as they turned to face her father.

He had a woman with him, one he appeared to care about. He wore a smile that Richard couldn't help but notice. After everything he had said and done, he seemed to be genuinely happy to be at his daughter's wedding. The couple bowed their heads to the newly married couple, a small sign of respect that didn't require words.

"Thank you," Kahlan said quietly, almost afraid to break their silent moment, "for being here." The other woman smiled widely, almost speaking before Fredrick shifted his eyes to her. "If you both want to stay, we can have a room made up for you in the palace."

"No." For a moment, the Seeker was certain he saw a look of disappointment on his wife's face as she inched closer to him with a smile and nod as her father watched carefully. "Our son needs us back home."

"You have a son?"

"I do," Fredrick answered her quickly, his eyes moving to Richard. "It's important for a man to have a son."

Before anyone could reply, they were walking away. "He's wrong, Kahlan. Not every man needs a son."

Turning to face him, she brought her hands to his chest and sighed. "The Lord Rahl does."

He was smiling widely, wrapping his arms around her until she was flush against him. "I don't need a son. The city of daughters we're going to have will-"

"A city?" she questioned with a laugh.

"I would be happy with a village too," he whispered.

"Our daughters cannot inherit D'Harra."

"Then we will have to find a way to combine our lands."

Lifting an eyebrow, she leaned back, making it easier to look into his eyes as he began to sway them both to the music. "What have you been planning?"

"You'll see."

Connecting their lips, she pushed against him, forgetting that they were in a sea of people; their eyes all upon them. She knew him well enough to know that whatever it was he was planning, it would be worth the wait.

Pulling back, Kahlan grinned at him. "People are staring..."

"I don't mind."

"Hungry?" His eyes lit up instantly at her question, making her laugh. "For food," she added softly.

Looking over to the many, long tables of food, he smiled. Chase, Emma and three of their children were talking merrily to Dennee. "How did you find them?"

"Cara."

Holding back a laugh, he leaned in closer to his wife. "I would have loved to see their faces as she approached them."

******

Kahlan was sitting, naked, in their bed, pretending not to notice her husband staring at her as she pushed a strawberry into her mouth. His head was lying in her lap, his left hand above his head, holding hers as he watched her eat the red fruit. The blankets were bunched up around them, partly covering her legs. His body was the only thing keeping her warm.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said after a few moments. "I've wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"You're pregnant," he said with a wide smile.

Surprised, she dropped the rest of the berry onto the plate on his chest and met his eyes: "You knew? How?"

"Last night, when we were in the bath, I could tell there was something you wanted to tell me, but I didn't think what it was until you left. I could see it in your eyes and then today, you refused the wine, making me sure."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you would tell me when you wanted to and I didn't want you to think that our child was the reason I wanted to marry you." Smiling widely, he tossed the plate to the end of the bed, turning over to face her. "And your breasts... They're larger."

"No they're not," she said as we looked down to them. Her eyes closed for a moment as his hands moved over her. "Richard..." He pulled back, seeming to check himself as she opened her eyes. "Don't stop."

He smiled pulling back and returning to his previous position. "How long have you known?"

With a sigh of disappointment, she leaned her head back against the headboard, trying to hide her smile. "I realized yesterday morning, I rolled over to tell you, but you had already left for the fitting."

"I'm sorry."

"Why," she asked with a laugh, her fingers winding into his hair. "You didn't know and if I had told you, you would have missed all of your appointments."

"I would have made love to you until we could no longer move."

Moving quickly, she crawled over him with a seductive smile. Holding his hands to her hips, she leaned down, pressing her chest against his. "I can still move."

"Not for long," he growled, pulling her closer.

Colliding their lips, Richard tightened his hold on her, shifting her body until they were connected once more. The union of their moans, echoed through the room and filled their ears. It fueled their passion as they clung to each other. Their lives together had just begun and they weren't going to waste a single moment.

******THE END******


End file.
